1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer incorporating a wet brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional transfer incorporating a wet brake (see Patent Document 1).
The conventional transfer incorporating a wet brake shown in FIG. 4 includes, in a case 101, a first gear (input gear) 102, a second gear (drive gear) 103, a wet brake 104, a sun gear 105, a ring gear 106, and multiple planetary gears 107, and further includes an output shaft 108 whose top end side protrudes from the case 101 . Accordingly, the rotational force of an electric drive unit 109 is transmitted to the output shaft 108 through the first gear 102, the second gear 103, the sun gear 105, and the planetary gears 107 of this transfer. Thereby, a driving wheel 110 mounted on the output shaft 108 is driven to rotate.
Moreover, in this transfer, a brake disc unit 113 in the wet brake 104 for braking the driving wheel 110 is attached to a base end portion of a gear shaft 111 that serves as a rotary shaft for the second gear 103 and the sun gear 105. The gear shaft 111 is rotatably supported by a single bearing 112.